


We're Looking Down on The Clouds

by lunarkenma



Series: June Iwaoi Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SO VERY GAY, lets see how many of the one-shots can be titled using one direction lyrics shall we, the container that made iwaizumi blush is lube incase anyone wanted to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka what happens when the first day's theme is domestic and i decide to write fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Looking Down on The Clouds

Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at their living room, Oikawa happy and Iwaizumi impressed. The shorter of the two hadn't thought they would manage to find a couch they could both agree on so soon, but they had. The two had seen the couch at the warehouse and Oikawa's eyes lit up, it was perfect. Seeing Oikawa so happy with the couch, Iwaizumi had asked the salesmen how expensive it was and when he was told it was cheaper than their budget, he agreed.

The couch was a felt black couch, wide enough for them to both be able to fit on it and with one side wider than the other, wide enough to curl up in a ball to sleep and the other side, like a normal couch.

\- Looking behind himself, at the kitchen, something clicks in Iwaizumi's head and he remembers one small thing the duo seemed to forget.

\- Bakawa, we may have finally bought and moved the couch, but don't you think we forgot something?

\- Iwa-chan, what do you mean? All our furniture, clothing are here and so are we. What could we have forgotten?

\- Look behind.

Oikawa turns around to face the kitchen and is confused.

What is missing? His idiot boyfriend asks, tilting his head slightly.

Sighing, Iwaizumi walks into the kitchen, around the island that separated the two rooms and opens the cabinets and the fridge.

\- They're empty.

\- We forgot the food?!

\- I guess we didn't focus enough on the fact that we need food.

\- Let's go shopping then! Oikawa cheered, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and dragging them both out of the apartment.

\- ASSKAWA!!! AT LEAST LET ME GRAB MY WALLET!

The duo separated the moment they walked into the supermarket, as they always do. They would split the list of food they needed for the week and that way, they could get it done faster. However, even with a list, Oikawa tended to throw random food into the cart. Sometimes Iwaizumi would let him, how could one bag of chips hurt them, but sometimes, Oikawa would throw in things that made no sense.

Iwaizumi remembers how two months ago Oikawa put twenty watermelons in the cart, ten, in the middle of winter. What was Oikawa even thinking? Not wanting to be that couple in math problems who buy the stupidest amount of a food product, Iwaizumi said no.

Walking down aisle and aisle, grabbing the products on his part of his list and putting them into the cart, Iwaizumi heads off to find his boyfriend. Spotting the taller brunette, Iwaizumi pushes the cart over to him only to see how full Oikawa's cart was.

Letting out a deep sigh, Iwaizumi pulls up behind him and hugs him from behind as Oikawa stares at the cracker shelf.

Letting out a deep sigh, Iwaizumi pulls up behind him and hugs him from behind as Oikawa stares at the cracker shelf.

\- Asskawa, how did you manage to fill the cart up that much? Iwaizumi asks, whispering the question in Oikawa's ear, watching as his cheek's tinted a bright red color.

\- Iwa-chan, what are you doing? Oikawa questions slowly and quietly, turning around to face his partner.

\- I'm asking you a question, bakawa.

Kissing Oikawa's cheek and turning to move the brunettes products into his cart (and check them, but he wouldn't say that out loud,) Iwaizumi checks to products. Moving products, one by one, from one cart to the other Iwaizumi mutters what each product is until he spots the final product at the bottom of the cart, a see through container and reads the label, blushing. Looking at Oikawa, still blushing, Iwaizumi wonders if they really needed this or not.

Seeing Iwaizumi stare at him for long, and while blushing, what a rarity, Oikawa raises an eyebrow. Spotting the container Iwaizumi is holding, Oikawa smirks.

\- We need that, trust me. The taller of the two states, answering the blushing boys mental question and taking it out of his hands, tossing it into the cart along with the crackers.

\- Idiot. Iwaizumi mutters grabbing Oikawa's hand and pulling him to the cashier along with their now full cart, Oikawa's empty hand grabbing the empty cart and being dragged away.

The minute they lug the bags of groceries into their apartment and put them on the island, Iwaizumi reminds Oikawa that it's his turn to put away the groceries and lies down on the couch. Sighing, the boy with bad luck starts taking everything out of its bag, putting the bags in the bag of bags, and organizing them in piles by where each product goes. Placing the dairy products and the stuff that needs to stay cold in the fridge and the rest in their correct place, Oikawa turns back to the rest of the pile, only to find that the last product, one that doesn't belong in the kitchen and smirks. Grabbing the see-through container, turning the kitchen lights off and walking towards his boyfriend, the smirking boy notices something. Iwaizumi fell asleep.

Smiling, Oikawa turns around to check the time on the clock on the wall. Seeing that it's eleven at night, the smiling boy quietly walks to their bedroom, putting the container away for another day and heads back to the living room, leaving their bedroom light on. Seeing his boyfriend is still asleep, the brunette slowly lifts him up and into his arms, carrying him quietly into their bedroom.  
Laying the sleeping Iwaizumi in bed, Oikawa slowly takes the unconscious boys jeans off and tucks him into their bed and leaves the room, grabbing his pajamas on his way out. Wandering to the bathroom, the brunette ruffles his hair. He had forgotten how cute Iwaizumi looked while asleep. Stepping into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and changing, all Oikawa can think of is how peaceful his boyfriend looks while asleep.

Turning the lights off and going back to their room, the brown-eyed boy climbs into bed with his boyfriend, cuddling into his chest, being lulled to sleep by the glow of the glow in the dark stars in their ceiling and Iwaizumi's heartbeat.


End file.
